Buffy The Vampire Slayer Season 8 ep 1
by Lawliet'sGurl21
Summary: Buffy and the scoobies meet the all powerful Charmed ones.. spoiler alert.. Spike is human :


Buffy Season 8. Episode One: Normal Life

She stood there gripping the two sided scythe and smiled, her blonde hair slid down her back in a cascade of waves. Sunnydale was finally gone.. The hellmouth had imploded and spike had sacrificed himself for her. She remembered it as if it had just happened. *Flash Back*... Spike stood with his hands open as they caught fire "go!" he yelled feeling the burning in the pit of his stomache. Buffy slid her fingers through his hand held it as the fire flashed making both of their hands burn . "I love you.." she said with tears in her eyes. *Normal*... She smiled and thought of what she'd said.. it had been true she really did fall in love with him. A firm hand came down on her shoulder "you okay B?" faith asked with a concerned look on her face. "I'm fine" buffy replied turning back to the scoobies. "So it's finally over" Xander said and started to cry as he thought of anya. "Oh xan" willow said and hugged him "i know it feels bad now but you'll get over it". Suddenly there was a cough and moving of rubble "x...xander?" a familliar voice asked softly. Xander looked up and saw the redhead standing before him, his eyes lit up with tears as he gathered her in his arms "anya!" he said with happiness. Anya smiled and was confused "what happened? did someone die or something?" she asked. Xander just tightened his grip and smiled "you did.. well i thought you did baby". Robin grabbed faith and kissed her "you were great in that battle". Buffy stood and watched her friends as they all hugged and quarled over who fought who and mourned who all died fighting. "You miss him don't you buffy?" Dawn asked in a soft voice. "Who?" buffy asked looking at her sister "angel.. you miss him right?" dawn replied. "Y-yeah" buffy studdered, the person she was really missing right now was spike.

(End Of Teaser)**********************************************************************

(Scene One: Revealed Secret)

An alarm sounded and Dawn Summers sat up "buffy!" she yelled "buffy your alarm!". Buffy ran upstairs and hit the 'snooze' button then ran back down putting earings in. "Where are you going?" dawn asked standing in the doorway. "Work" buffy replied buttoning her blue blouse up. Dawn looked confused as she stared at her sister "you okay buffy?" she asked. "Fine.. why?" buffy replied running a brush through her hair. Dawn folded her arms and watched as buffy pulled her boots on and zipped them up. "You sure?" dawn asked. "Yes dawnie i'm sure" buffy said with annoyance in her voice. "Ok it's just angel left and spike turned into a bunch of dust.. i mean you seem like something's bothering you.. you're not the slayer anymore you're allowed to have normal girl emotions". Buffy sniffed remembering what spike had said a few days before. *Flash Back*... "Look at me. I'm not asking you for

anything. When I tell you that I love you, it's not because I want you, or 'cause I can't have you - it has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try... I've seen your strength, and your kindness, I've seen the best and the worst of you and I understand

with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You are a hell of a woman buffy" spike stood on one knee in front of her and held her hand, he truely did love her. *Normal*... Buffy didn't realize she was actually crying now, tears slid down her cheeks and burned in her throat. "Buffy?" dawn asked touching her shoulder now. "He's gone..." buffy said between sobs "spike's dead and i love him" she broke down now, holding her knees to her chest. Dawn held her older sister and carressed her hair "i'm sorry" she said in a soft voice.

(Scene Two: Open Hearts)

Xander stood watching anya as she sifted through a brown box nervously. "Aun... are you okay?" xander asked walking to her now. "Fine and dandy.." she replied pulling old pictures out and placing them on the floor. "Are you sure?" he asked in return. "Yes xander i'm fine i'm just looking for my amulet". "Well you're not gonna find it in there.. that's buffy's box". Anya looked at it and stared at the finely printed letters on the side in dark bold: BUFFY'S THINGS. She laughed a bit and placed everything back in the box "oops". "Aun what's wrong?" xander asked holding her. "Nothing..." she replied. "I just wish we had gotten married..." she said her voice catching a bit as tears filled her eyes. "I wanted to be Harris.. i was looking foreward to it..". Xander tightened his arms around her. "Please xander tell me why you left me at the altar". He looked at her then looked away "i was afraid...". "Of what?... me?... my family?" she asked. "Both... i was mostly afraid of myself" he replied. "And i'm sorry baby". Anya smiled and kissed his cheek "I understand xander" she replied and stood up "lets go find buffy and the gang".

(Scene Three: Normal)

Willow and Kennedy sat on the big victorian bed and looked at the floor. "So.. you called me Tara lastnight.." kennedy said in a soft voice. "Not that it hurt me or anything it just made me think that you still love her and i don't know how to take this in". Willow looked at her "I'm sorry..." she said "i didn't mean to i mean.. she was my first girlfriend and i did love her very much but i love you kennedy not her she's gone". Kennedy stared at her and placed her hand over willows shoulder "I'm sorry baby i didn't mean to hurt you". "I understand" willow replied and grabbed her around the waist and cried into her stomach. "Oh will" kennedy said and held her close "I love you my goddess". Willow looked into kennedy's eyes "I love you too" she muttered as they both pressed lips together in a soft kiss. Kennedy held willow close as they embraced eachother and kissed passionately.

(Scene Four: The Conflict Of Love)

Giles sat on the couch cleaning his glasses with a blue silk cloth. "I miss you jenny" he muttered and placed them back on the bridge of his nose. Buffy walked down stairs and grabbed a hot cup of coffee sipping it slowly. "Buffy.. how are you feeling?" he asked sitting up sipping his tea. "Tense" she replied and sipped more, tasting the caffiene as it warmed her throat. "Penny for you thoughts?" he asked looking at her. "No giles i don't wanna end up crying cause you'll cry and i'll cry and we'll have a crying fest" she said half smiling. Buffy downed the rest of her coffee and sank into a chair across from giles. "I miss him" she said softly. "Who?" giles asked leaning in close. "Spike.. i miss spike and i don't understand why.. i mean he's gone and i feel empty as if i've lost everything but i haven't" she replied. Giles stared at her dumbfounded and started cleaning his glasses again "i see.. so what are you going to do?". "I can't do anything.. there's nothing i can d- giles are you cleaning your glasses cause of what i said?" she asked annoyed. "No- No" he replied and placed them on his nose again "it's fine.. go on". Buffy sighed "I have to get to work so we'll finish this up later ok" she replied and stood up. "See ya rupert" she pulled her jacket on and walked out the door. "Bye buffy drive safe!" he called after her.

(Scene Five: Who Knew? What? Huh?)

Buffy walked into the office and sat at a desk. "Buffy? good you're here" Robin Wood said walking to her, he placed some files on her desk. "Sure am and ready to work!" she replied with lack of enthusiasm. He smiled and walked away as she opened file One. "Joyce Summers" she whispered "mom...". The second file read Jenny Calendar. Third read Jonathan Levinson. Fourth Warren Mears then Andrew Wells. "Great.. the hellmouth is gone and i still have to deal with everything" she mumbled and opened the last on which surprised her "Riley Finn- The Initiative" she read aloud. "Scuse me?" she asked running up to robin "Why do we have these files?". "An old friend brought them here" he replied. "But why?" she asked. "Why does it matter pet?" a voice from behind her asked. Buffy turned slowly to face... Spike.. He stood, ciggarette in his mouth, black leather jacket, hair spiked up, blue eyes shining in the light. He took his lighter out and lit the ciggarette up taking a long puff. "S..." she was a loss for words as she stared at him.. no.. it couldn't be.. he was dead. "How ya been love?" he asked exhaling smoke. "Spike?... you...you're dead.. you blew up and.. and.." she couldn't go on, tears were already fighting their way to the surface. Spike stepped close and placed her hand to his chest "you call this dead pet?" he asked "I call it bloody living". Buffy's eyes widened. Under her hand she could feel pounding.. a heart? no he was a vampire.. right?. Spike lifted her chin and smirked as his lips crushed down on hers in a rough kiss.

(Scene Six: A Heartfelt Letter)

Willow grabbed the news paper and looked at the adds. The she saw something that intruged her interest "Ask Phoebe?" she asked herself. She quickly grabbed a pen and paper then scrawled a letter. Dear Phoebe, Me and my lover are having some problems and i was wondering if you could help me.. I accidently called her my dead lover's name a few nights ago when she was making love to me.. sorry to bother you, you must be swamped but please tell me how to tell my girlfriend i'm sorry without her freaking out the way she did. Thanks, Willow. "That should do it" she whispered smiling, she placed the letter in an envelope then sent it out. Willow smiled to herself and sat back against her chair.

(Scene Seven: Ask Phoebe)

Phoebe Halliwell sat at her desk and fixed a curly bang behind her ear as she sifted through her letters. She picked up a letter and opened it: Dear Phoebe, Me and my lover are having some problems and i was wondering if you could help me.. I accidently called her my dead lover's name a few nights ago when she was making love to me.. sorry to bother you, you must be swamped but please tell me how to tell my girlfriend i'm sorry without her freaking out the way she did. Thanks, Willow. She smiled and started typing up her part. Dear Willow, I'm glad to help my readers.. I don't exactly know how to help a gay lover but i guess it's all the same, right? anyway I think you and your girlfriend should sit down and talk about this together ok, thanks for your letter. With Love: Phoebe. She picked up willow's letter again and had a vision. A girl running down the hall screaming for help.. she looked at least seventeen and had long brown hair. "An Innocent..." she muttered and quickly gathered her things, she had to tell her sisters.

(Scene Eight: Spike's... Human?)

Spike sat on the couch and puffed on his ciggarette. "You're a human?" anya asked standing with her arms folded. Buffy ran down stairs "giles... i had on of those slayer-type dreams" she said grabbing her brush. Giles looked at her "of what?" he asked sipping his tea. "Three women.. they were running after something that was trying to get dawn..". Spike stood up and smiled at buffy "A demon perhaps love?" he asked exhaling smoke. "I don't know" buffy replied brushing her hair out. "Dawn!" she yelled. Dawn ran down stairs "yes?" she asked. "You doing to school?" buffy asked looking at her sister. "Yes buffy i am going to boring school for another boring day of classes and boringness" dawn replied and walked back upstairs. "Ok just be careful". "I will buffy.. what's the matter it's not the hellmouth.. i'm sure i'll be fine it's just school the only thing i'm endangered of is being educated". "Don't get smart with me young lady!" buffy yelled. "Love.. you look tense" spike said and started rubbing her shoulders. "The little bit is gonna be fine". Buffy sighed and closed her eyes as spike massaged her tense muscles. "I hope so" she replied in a soft tone.

(Scene Nine: School...Manor)

Dawn walked into the school and pulled her bag up her shoulder. "It consumes from beneath you..." a small whisper echoed through the hall. "Hello? Is someone there?" she asked looking around. "It will consume all.. from above.. it feeds from benath you" the voice said a bit louder. "Who's there?" she yelled nervous. "You will die... so will she!" the voice yelled shaking the whole hallway. "Leave me alone! I'll call buffy!" dawn cried out looking around. "You will be eaten little girl.. it never ends it will never end". Dawn shivered as the hall got cold. "There she is! a woman yelled, three women ran up to dawn as she fainted. "We gotta get her to the house.. she'll be safer there" one said, another agreed "are you sure this is her poebs?". "Yes it's her" phoebe replied as they carried dawn out of the school. Dawn opened her eyes and looked around the huge mansion. "Hey sleepy head" a woman said, he hair was brown and it fell straight down her back. "Hi.. umm where am i?" dawn asked looking at the other two women. The redhead stepped foreward "you're at the halliwell manor, I'm Paige, This is Piper and Phoebe". Dawn looked at them, phoebe had curly brown hair, paige had deep red waves and piper had long brown hair in a ponytail. "We're sisters..and the charmed ones" phoebe said with a smile. Piper handed dawn a chocolate chip cookie and smiled as if she were her mother. "Thanks" dawn said biting into the cookie. Phoebe looked at dawn and gave her a letter "Is willow your mother?" she asked "cause i touched this and got a vision.. I only get visions from innocents we're supposed to save". "No willow?..no she's my sister's best friend" dawn replied. "Well stay here and we'll get a hold of your sister" piper said looking at paige "go find her..". Paige nodded and dissapeared in a bunch of blue sparkling orbs.

(Scene Ten:Dawn?)

Buffy paced back and fourth in her room. "where could she be?" willow asked sitting in a circle of salt. "Dunno... her school called, she wasn't at any of her classes" buffy replied. "Well we gotta find her buff" xander said standing in the doorway. Suddenly there was a huge chiming sound and a bunch of blue orbs appeared. Buffy stared at the girl now standing before her "who the hell are you?" she asked grabbing her crossbow. "Are you buffy?" paige asked. "Yes, what do you want?" buffy asked in return. "No time to explain me and my sisters saved your sister umm dawn.. come with me". Spike walked into the room and looked at paige "what are you bloody well doing here?" he asked. "Spike?.." paige asked "nevermind buffy come with me.. we have your sister at our house". Buffy grabbed paige's hand and they dissapeard in blue orbs. Buffy and Paige appeared in the manor in front of dawn. "Dawn!" buffy ran to her sister and hugged her tight "I was so worried". Phoebe smiled and hugged paige. Suddenly there was a dark whispy cloud that appeared, after the cloud had dissolved. Willow stood with the scoobies "we followed your essence" willow said "I'm- "Willow" phoebe said and shook her hand "you sent me a letter, I'm phoebe, this is paige and piper we're the charmed ones". "Charmed ones?" buffy asked "who the hell are the charmed ones?". Piper stepped forward "We're basicly good witch's, we save the world from evil and demon's we also save innocents". "Hey! that's My job!" buffy said offended. "What do you mean?" phoebe asked. "I'm the slayer" buffy said "I'm supposed to fight evil.. not some low level witch's". "That's so wrong! we're very high leveled witch's!" paige replied. "Not as powerful as my best friend here" buffy said with her arm around willow's shoulder. "Slayer or not.. you're on our turf.. and you have to let us fight this thing" piper said folding her arms. Buffy glared "Back off super witch's your power is no match for the slayer's powers.." willow said next to buffy "or mine.." her eyes went pitch black for a few seconds.

(Scene Eleven: Slayer's/Witch's Instincts)

Willow and Kennedy sat hand in hand in a circle of red powder "goddess hacat'e give us the power.. bring fourth a new beginning" they chanted in unison. Buffy loaded up her crossbow while spike sharpened her stakes "pet why do we need to sharpen all of these?" he asked as he placed 24 of them in a black duffle. "The charmed ones need to know what and who the slayer is.." she replied aiming her crossbow. Phoebe walked down stairs and put three small vials on the table in front of piper. Piper then poured different colored liquids into each one. "Blue is a stun potion, Yellow is a fire potion and Red is a vanquishing potion.. just in case" she said handing one to each of her sisters. Dawn tapped her foot on the ground watching as buffy and spike played with the awesome weapons. "Do i get to help you fight?" she asked picking up a sword. "Not with that little one" andrew said grabbing the sword from her, he placed a wooden stake in her hand. "Goodie... i get the lame weapon" she said with sarcasm. Giles sat at the couch sifting through the book of shadows "this is a very interesting book paige, may i ask how you and your sisters got it?". Paige who was scrawling on a small slip of paper smiled "our grandmother passed it down to us.. it's been in our family for generations" she replied finishing the spell. Willow snatched the paper from her hand "this will not do.." she said taking the pencil from paige, she then began to fix a few words and added some magick of her own. Piper stood in the living room "is everyone ready to kick some demon ass?" she asked. Phoebe smiled and stood next to her "i sure am". Paige joined and stared at the scoobies "are you all ready or do you need more time?" she asked. Spike smirked "oh we're ready love" he replied holding a set of silver daggers. "We're ready" buffy said pulling her duffle over her shoulder. "So what's the plan piper?" phoebe asked. "Paige will orb us to the demon and willow can follow with everyone else" piper replied grabbing phoebe's hand, paige joined hands with piper as well and they were off. A bunch of blue orbs appeared then dissapeared along with the women. "Ready?" willow asked as everyone joined hands. "Ready" xander said in return. "We're ready as we can be will" buffy said with a smile. And just like that they were gone in a huge cloud of black smoke.

******************************** To Be Continued In Episode Two


End file.
